Drarry Vs Drapple
by patkaza13
Summary: Harry przyłapuje Draco w dość intymnej sytuacji z pysznym owocem. Teraz Draco ma dość trudną decyzję do podjęcia. Czy wybierze Harry'ego? Czy kogoś innego? TŁUMACZENIE. slash, brak kanonu. Chciałam spróbować z Drapple i jest to pierwszy taki fik, jaki czytałam, więc nie potrafię określić, czy jest na wysokim poziomie, czy nie. Pozostawiam to wam!


**Autor : **silverdragoneyes14  
**Tytuł oryginału : **Drarry Vs. Drapple**  
Link do oryginału** **:** na profilu  
**Zgoda autora :** jest**  
Tłumacz : **patkaza  
**Pairing :** Draco M./Harry P.  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter**  
Ostrzeżenia : **slash!**  
Disclaimer :** Nic nie jest moje. Postacie należą do J.K. Rowling, natomiast fabuła do silverdragoneyes14 . Nie ponoszę żadnych korzyści majątkowych z tłumaczenia tekstu.

* * *

- Wiem, że mówię to za każdym razem, ale po prostu nie mogę się powstrzymać. Jesteś taka piękna! - powiedział Draco, głaszcząc delikatną skórę jego ukochanej, która tak elegancko lśniła w blasku słońca wpadającego przez okno. - Nie bądź taka nieśmiała! Przecież to prawda! Nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie bycia z kimkolwiek innym. Mam wrażenie, że ty jedyna mnie rozumiesz, wiesz? - zapytał Draco, obejmując gładkie ciało. - Jest coś takiego w twoim uśmiechu, że nie mogę mu się oprzeć i boję się, że nie będę w stanie się kontrolować. - Draco przyciągnął ciało bliżej, coraz bardziej przybliżając do swoich ust. - Chcę poczuć twój sok. - I Draco wziął kęs, na który czekał tak długo.

- Draco!

Draco panicznie podskoczył, a jabłko, teraz z nadgryzionym kawałkiem, zacisnął w lewej dłoni.

- Harry! Co ty tu robisz?! - zapytał Draco, trzęsącym się głosem.

- Myślałem, że z tym skończyłeś! - powiedział rozeźlony, ignorując pytanie.

- Nie, Harry! To nie tak! To...

- To nie tak jak myślisz?! Pamiętasz, jak zdradziła cię z twoim najlepszym kumplem, Zabinim? Kto jako jedyny ci wtedy pomógł? Ja! Nie czułeś się dobrze, kiedy ci się to przydarzyło, a teraz uważasz, że możesz zrobić to mnie? Co z tobą nie tak?! - krzyknął Harry ze łzami w oczach.

- Proszę, Harry! To był jeden kęs. Tylko jeden, on nic nie znaczył! - krzyknął Draco, robiąc krok w jego stronę. Właśnie wtedy Jabłko wypadło z jego ręki i potoczyło się pod biurko. - Jabłko, nie!

- Musisz podjąć decyzję, Draco. Albo ja, albo jabłko - powiedział Harry, stając obok drzwi i krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej.

Draco przenosił wzrok od Harry'ego do Jabłka i z powrotem. Nie potrafił. Jak mógłby wybrać między tą dwójką? Wrócił do błądzenia wzrokiem, a narastająca panika była widoczna w jego ruchach.

- Na prawdę się nad tym zastanawiasz? - powiedział rozzłoszczony Harry. - To tylko pieprzony owoc!

- Nie waż się tak jej nazywać! - powiedział Draco, tupiąc gniewnie nogą. - Jest bardziej owocowa, niż ty kiedykolwiek będziesz!

- Co to w ogóle znaczy?! Wiesz co, Draco, jeśli naprawdę musisz się nad tym zastanawiać, to beze mnie! - powiedział Harry i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

Draco gapił się przez chwilę na drzwi, po czym potrząsnął głową i przeniósł wzrok na Jabłko.  
- Więc, zostaliśmy sami. Tylko ty i ja... Jabłko, co się dzieje? - Miejsce na skórce, które Draco ugryzł, zaczynało się robić lekko brązowe. - O co ci chodzi? Oczywiście, że chcę z tobą być! Dlatego cię wybrałem!... Nie, wcale nie rozważałem innej opcji!... Tak, Harry to fajny chłopak i w ogóle, ale jesteś dla mnie o wiele lepsza. Pilnujesz, żebym robił to co dla mnie najlepsze... No tak, ale... Nie! Ten związek może funkcjonować! Nie zamierzałem go wybrać, przysięgam! Nie, proszę, nie odchodź!

Jabłko wytoczyło się z pod stołu i przeturlało przez całe pomieszczenie, zatrzymując się dopiero pod ścianą.

- Dlaczego wszyscy mnie opuszczają? - zapłakał Draco, opadając na kolana i spuszczając głowę w geście rezygnacji. - Powinienem być z Harrym? A może zostać z Jabłkiem? Za dużo decyzji! - Gdy wypowiedział swoje myśli na głos, podbiegł do otwartego okna i bez przemyślenia przez nie wyskoczył.

* * *

Harry przechadzał się dookoła błoni, bez przerwy odtwarzając w myślach to, co właśnie się wydarzyło. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Draco na prawdę rozważał ich związek. Bolała go myśl, że po tym co Draco przeszedł, chciał zrobić mu dokładnie to samo. Podszedł do muru szkoły i właśnie zamierzał położyć się na trawie, kiedy usłyszał wrzask. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył jak Draco wyskakuje z okna, siedem metrów nad ziemią.

- Co do... - Harry podbiegł dokładnie pod niego, idealnie, żeby zdążyć go złapać. - Co do diabła, Draco?!

- Czemu mnie złapałeś? - powiedział ze wściekłością Draco, wyswobadzając się z jego uścisku.

- Miałem pozwolić ci umrzeć? Co ty planowałeś? - zapytał Harry.

- Skoro nie mogę być ani z tobą, ani z Jabłkiem, równie dobrze mogę być martwy - powiedział dramatycznie.

- Draco, nie można mieć wszystkiego! To co jabłko zrobiło tobie było okropne, a teraz robisz to samo mnie. Nie rozumiesz tego? - powiedział Harry, delikatnie sięgając do ręki Draco. - Zawsze mogłeś na mnie liczyć i zawsze będziesz mógł. Ale musisz pokazać mi, że mogę ci ufać.

Harry obserwował, jak Draco na niego patrzył. Wydawało się, że bardzo intensywnie myśli, starając się przetrawić słowa, które właśnie usłyszał. W pewnym momencie jego twarz się rozświetliła i od teraz patrzył na Harry'ego z zupełnie innym blaskiem w spojrzeniu. Draco pochylił się i złożył delikatny pocałunek na ustach Harry'ego, a on zrozumiał jaką podjął decyzję. Wybrał jego.

Nagle usłyszeli dźwięk dochodzący z góry. Zerknęli tam i na parapecie, z którego przed chwilą skoczył Draco, zobaczyli Jabłko. Obserwowała całą sytuację.

- Nie! Nie rób tego, proszę! - krzyknął Draco, przełamując swój wstyd przy Harrym. Ale z każdą sekundą Jabłko było coraz bliżej krawędzi. - Nie, Jabłko! Tak, wybrałem Harry'ego, ale nie musisz tego robić! To było coś innego, skoczyłem, bo... JABŁKO, NIE! - Ale Jabłko zeskoczyło z parapetu.

To tak jakby czas się zatrzymał. Draco i Harry stali, patrząc w przerażeniu jak Jabłko spadało w dół, wciąż obracając się dookoła. Draco chciał skoczyć i ją złapać, ale było za późno. Roztrzaskała się na ziemi.

- Nie! - zapłakał Draco, opadając na kolana i patrząc na to co z niej pozostało. Harry uklęknął obok niego, otaczając go we wsparciu ramionami.

- Draco, wiem ile ona dla ciebie znaczyła. Ale teraz odeszła - powiedział miękko. Draco pokiwał głową, a jedna łza stoczyła się po jego policzku. Harry podniósł jego brodę, tak że spojrzał prosto w jego oczy. - Wciąż masz mnie. - Złożył pocałunek na ustach Draco. Ten oddał pocałunek i przeczesał palcami jego, już i tak zmierzwione, włosy. Wszystko zdawało się być na swoim miejscu.

* * *

Przyznam szczerze, że ta miniaturka była jak dotąd największym wyzwaniem. Chodzi przede wszystkim o to, że Jabłko była dziewczyną, ale po polsku Jabłko jest rodzaju męskiego. Właśnie dlatego raz jest jako "to" a raz jako "ona". Mam nadzieję, że udało wam się w tym połapać :) Po prostu trochę głupio było pisać "Jesteś takie piękne" bo, sami przyznajcie, brzmi to dziwnie.


End file.
